User blog:Pikazilla/Mewtwo vs Shadow: My Retort
Mewtwo vs Sonictwo: THEY SO EDGY So these manmade evil twins with a dead underaged girlfriend. I'm a fan of these two characters, even if they aren't my favorites, but at least I knew them well: so I know what I'm talking about in regards to both of them. If you can prove me wrong, give me PROOF: not some 10 page essay about how black hole physics makes Yoshi stronger than Galactus or something else stupid. However I think this duel is the perfect example as to why you shouldn't over-examine outliers or give too much of a benefit of the doubt. Plain and simple: the 'memory zap' thing. This, for lack of a better word, copout to say that 'Mewtwo would win no matter how powerful Shadow actually is'. When, I believe, DB needed to address both fighters in a more consistent and fairer depiction for both sides so that the fight is less of a copout and more like an actual FIGHT. This ability, I'm guessing is Disable, only works against 1 move. So like in the fight, yes it can stop Chaos Control. But they go to this extreme saying that Shadow would be virtually braindead; giving him no options to counter attack AT ALL. The reason why this is an issue to me is because Mewtwo looked absolutely cornered otherwise because of the outliers they use to describe Shadow; saying he's as strong as a planet monster (then why is Omega, a normal robot, the 'Power' type in Sonic Heroes?), then saying Super Shadow is faster than light (which they had no evidence for and I don't recall AT ALL). I knew Mewtwo was going to win; but this is my logic... Mewtwo in terms of physique is able to cause and endure WAY more damage than Shadow can. Mewtwo is a legendary pokemon, while Shadow can be fatally harmed by more ordinary things (even a basic knife in Shadow the Hedgehog the Game): Shadow has no obvious superhuman endurance in battle (without powerups). Mewtwo has several psychic defensive abilities to block or at least reduce the damage of any of Shadow's attacks; barrier, reflect, lightscreen, mirror coat, protect. Some depictions of Mewtwo depict him with the move Recover. Shadow's only depiction of healing without any assistance is in Sonic Battle: where Shadow's healing is one of the weakest of any character. Offensively; Mewtwo is powerful enough to one-shot Rhyhorn, Gyarados, and Nidoking: just to name a few. Shadow is dependent on his speed: meaning if his guard is down or if Mewtwo scores a hit, Shadow has few options in tanking damage. This is an issue regarding Swift: a move that Mewtwo knows. Mewtwo's swift is able to hit any opponent regardless of their agility. Shadow could potentially counter this with chaos-spear, but Mewtwo can dodge or block that move. If Shadow runs out of 'chaos energy' and Mewtwo uses Swift: Shadow doesn't have alot of options. Also Aura Sphere can do serious damage to Shadow if you do consider him as dark-type. Again, can't be dodged. The end of Mewtwo's film depicts Mewtwo with time control powers: which is basically the exact same asspull 1978 Superman did. But either way, both Mewtwo and Shadow have time powers, and as seen with Dante / Bayonneta, it could cancel each other out. Now to side with Shadow for a second; You could make the argument of addressing Shadow as a pokemon with types; a similar argument to say that Greymon is weak to rock/ground attacks because he's a fire type dinosaur thing. So you could easily make the argument that Shadow is a dark pokemon and since dark is immune to psychic and effective against psychic it could be a game-changer: forcing Mewtwo to use his lesser moves: most of which have no STAB bonus. Also, Amnesia is a pokemon move that increases Special Defense: which is designed to counter Special Attack. Mewtwo's special attack is his greatest asset. However Shadow suffers from severe Amnesia, so his Special Defense is higher than a Slowpoke with braindamage. However keep in mind that the logic of Pokemon is far more different than the Sonic games, so it's difficult to compare these two franchises together in such a manner. A franchise as plausible and realistic as Terminator cannot be compared to one that's as diverse, inconsistent, and sometimes just plain stupid like say Kirby or DBZ. Even characters within the franchises shouldn't be compared to: a human martial arts champ like Hercule shouldn't be paired up with planet destroying abominations without it being some sort of sick joke. And so with Shadow's aforementioned arguments it could be the same. Being edgy and black doesn't automatically mean that Shadow is a dark-type pokemon. Even Giratina, basically Poke-devil, is not a dark type. So we can't conclude that Shadow is: especially since that Sonic Adventure pointed out that Chaos Emeralds (and the energy Shadow uses from them) contains BOTH dark and light energy: meaning the emeralds' power is NOT dark. Not to mention that this pokemon logic doesn't apply to any of the Sonic characters. In Sonic Adventure Two, the Boos (the Sonic Boos, not the Mario ones) can still hurt Sonic and his friends and vise versa: despite the argument that Sonic and his friends could be classified as Normal types. Knuckles can hurt the Boos with a punch: impossible in Pokemon where fighting moves would do no damage to ghosts. Ignoring the superforms; this is how I think the duel would play out. Shadow is able to launch the first attacks due to his speed advantage, which might put Mewtwo on the defensive. He layers himself with multiple Barriers and Recovers any damage. Shadow can dodge, but Mewtwo will quickly identify this agility and instead use Swift or Aura Sphere to guarantee a hit. After maxing his defenses; Shadow will be too weak to harm Mewtwo. Since Shadow is relatively frail, he also cannot survive Mewtwo's attacks for long; and his speed (his greatest asset) will be irrelevant due to the aforementioned lock-on moves. Category:Blog posts